Thermoplastic resins have a lower specific gravity than glass or metals, and have excellent mechanical characteristics such as moldability and impact resistance. Plastic products made using such thermoplastic resins are quickly replacing glass or metal in products such as electric and electronic products and automobile parts.
Recently, there has been a focus on technology such as directed plating and laser molding for forming a desired fine pattern at a desired position by introducing a material capable of providing processability to a thermoplastic resin as an additive.
For example, smartphone antennas need a separate electrode according to each frequency bandwidth. However, it is difficult to implement a fine pattern according to a frequency band. Therefore, thermoplastic resins having excellent processability are necessary.
Thermoplastic resins having such an additive have an advantage in that a fine pattern may be easily implemented at a desired position. However, there is a problem in that mechanical characteristics, exterior characteristics and the like may decrease due to the introduction of such an additive.
Therefore, in order to address such problems, there is a need for a thermoplastic resin composition having excellent heat resistance, impact resistance, and fluidity in which laser directed molding is possible and a fine pattern may be implemented when laser directed molding is performed.